Something like love
by AubsyBaubsy
Summary: Dis-continued
1. The beginning of it all

Hey guys! This is my first story, it takes place in an ideal world where neither of them are married to or dating (anyone else that is :D) Also, the episodes are out of order, and might be changed a little bit, but just imagine that they are in the right order and happen this way, please pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes (it's not easy to type on a phone :D) any reviews are appreciated and welcomed.

and without further ado... The story!

The beginning of it all

"We didn't see him till next Christmas when he had a full beard. My nephew, George ran up to him and said "Santa?!"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! Tory Belleci has the funniest jokes and stories, my best friend Chelsea would tell me I'm being too forward, but I don't (!) like Tory, we're just friends, good friends... I tucked one of my short, ginger locks of hair behind my ear and sighed, I always sighed after laughing, heaven knows why, and Tory wastes no time in teasing me about it. SIIIIGGGGHHH! Tory sighs dramatically, and my reaction is to playfully punch him in the gut, to which he responds to with fake doubling-over, like I had just beat the crap out of him. Oh Tory...

Just then, Tory grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the filming table where Grant is telling us the myth so that we can finally get something filmed. I honestly don't even know what the myth is! After a breif explanation from Grant, one thing was in my thoughts. Floss. Even if I was a jail bird with every reason in the world to escape from prison, would I really use floss to floss through the jail bars? I'm thinking to myself while Grant explains the rest of the myth, and, even though you can't see it in the filming, Tory and I exchange a look that can only be explained as 'the fans have officially gone insane'. Which isn't true, not only were they insane a long time ago, we are also insane, which helped a lot. I'm meaning this as "we really want to see stuff blown up" insane, not crazy. "Well, " I cut in, I wasn't listening to the conversation whatsoever, but might as well take a chance on a right answer, "I say we head over to a prison, armed with floss, and try to get ourselves out." "Sounds good to me!" Tory replies with a lopsided grin that I have come to adore. In a friendly way! Not a more than friends way. I think.


	2. Scissors, paper, rock, SHOOT!

Hey guys! I forgot to mention that I don't own Mythbusters, but I don't think any of you though I did.

and, the chapter:

As we all head to the van to drive away to the nearest jail we called that would let us try to cut through jail bars with floss, Grant gets pulled away for questioning, so with a mischievous glance at Tory, we both slip into the van, Tory starts it, and we drive away, laughing our heads off.

"How long do you think it will be before he realizes that we left him?" I ask Tory between laughs.

"He probably noticed when we drives away" Tory replied, still laughing.

I could hold my sigh in this time, seeing as one of my best friends for the past 10 years would waste no time in making fun of me. Tory and I met in high school, and we were friends ever since meeting, we applied for the 'build team' job together and that's when we got accepted,and met Grant. I stopped at the job for a year, because my mom was pressuring me to try an office job, so I did, but I HATED it, I missed Tory. And Grant and all the others. Luckily, the girl who filled in for me was trying to get an office job (ironically) and we did a job swap. I'm pretty sure they were glad to have me back, not that the other girl did anything wrong. But it's nice to be back with friends.

"So, who's going to be locked in a jail cell with Grant?" Tory asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know." I reply, hoping he will volunteer.

" Rock, paper, scissors our way?" He asks me, grinning like a mad man.

"Fine!" I reply foolishly. I never win.

Our way of playing rock, paper, scissors is basically just playing it backwards, so, scissors beats rock, rock beats paper, and paper beats scissors. We also say "scissors, paper, rock, shoot."

Tory parks the car in the jail's parking lot, and turns over to me, so that the battle can begin.

"SCISSORS, PAPER,ROCK,SHOOT!" We both yell in unison, while I throw out scissors, and he throws out paper at the same time.

"No fair!" I protest, hoping not to be locked in a jail cell, there is hope yet!

"Why?" Tory asks me, laughing hi head off.

"Because...because... I didn't win!" I respond, sounding like a spoiled brat, he knows I'm not like that really though.

"Sorry kiddo!" He responds, throwing floss at me, "you lost, fair and square!" He's still laughing.

"You win this round, Tory," I respond, accepting my fate, and getting out of the car.

"And all rounds we've ever played." Tory mumbles under his breath, meeting me behind the car as the studio van with the crew and Grant shows up.

I playfully punch him in the arm as Grant comes over to us.

"Very funny guys." Grant says, causing all 3 of us to laugh, we've all been through pranking like that, and it's always funny.


End file.
